


Como la vida misma

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cincuenta momentos especiales y cotidianos en la vida de Edward y Winry. Edward/Winry. Para una_frase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como la vida misma

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Algunas frases tiene spoilers del manga y Brotherhood. Igual están señaladas al lado del prompt así se las pueden saltear y leer el resto sin problemas.

**#01 – Consuelo**

Después de una larga tarde de trabajo, el único consuelo de Winry era sentarse en el sillón después de cenar y que Ed le hiciera masajes.

**#02 – Beso**

Ed creía que los besos de Winry sabían a tarta de manzana.

**#03 – Suave**

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Ed al despertarse era poder tocar la piel de Winry y sentir su suavidad mientras ella dormía.

**#04 – Dolor**

No importaba cuanto Ed sufriera, ya sea anímica o físicamente, él nunca derramaría ni una lágrima; por esa misma razón Winry solía llorar por él, al menos esperaba que con eso su dolor se atenuaría un poco.

**#05 – Patatas**

Ed adoraba sentir el olor a patatas asadas, era una de las pocas comidas que a Winry le salía bien y él amaba.

**#06 – Lluvia**

A diferencia de muchas personas, a Ed no le disgustaba la lluvia; tal vez la razón era porque sentía que a veces el cielo lloraba por él, pero cuando supo por qué lloraba Winry, dejó de hacerlo.

**#07 – Chocolate**

El primer experimento de Winry de hacer chocolate para el cumpleaños de Ed terminó siendo un verdadero desastre: el chocolate se quemó, las ollas quedaron hechas un desastre y ella terminó empapada de lo que intentaba cocinar, pero en cuanto vio la cara de su novio al verla, supo que no había necesidad de bañarse; tal vez su experimento no había sido un fracaso después de todo.

**#08 – Felicidad**

Después de haber recuperado sus miembros y el cuerpo de su hermano, Ed se preguntó si lo que sentía en aquellos momentos era felicidad, pero en cuanto vio a Winry llorar de alegría al verlos, supo que lo era.

**#09 – Teléfono (SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 56 DEL MANGA/EPISODIO 29 DE BROTHERHOOD)**

Ed se maldijo a sí mismo cuando Greed le dijo que había escuchado su llamada, ¿qué tal si había terminado por poner a Winry en más peligro?

**#10 - Oídos**

Por alguna extraña razón, Ed tenía la manía de morder el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Winry cada vez que tenían sexo.

**#11 – Nombre**

Cuando Ed se enteró que Winry estaba embarazada, ambos se pusieron a discutir que nombre ponerle a su futuro hijo; al final terminó ganando Winry ya que el mal gusto de su esposo parecía haberse traspasado a los nombres también.

**#12 – Sensual**

Según Winry no había nada más sensual que un hombre con automail.

**#13 – Muerte (SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 76 Y 77 DEL MANGA)**

Luego de ser atravesado por un palo de acero en las frías montañas de Briggs, Ed se dejó abrazar por la muerte hasta que recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Winry y despertó; aún era demasiado temprano como para morir.

**#14 – Sexo**

Su sexo era fogoso y salvaje, como si ambos se pelearan por quien llevara la delantera y quien debía ser el dominado; no obstante, Ed parecía perder siempre en cada encuentro.

**#15 – Tacto**

Al pensaba que su hermano tenía muy poco tacto en cuanto se trataba de Winry y su automail, no se le ocurría otra razón por la que Ed terminara con un chichón en la cabeza cada vez que veían a su amiga… excepto que su hermano fuera un masoquista y lo hiciera a propósito.

**#16 – Debilidad**

Si había algo que Ed odiaba era ver llorar a Winry y no poder hacer nada para detenerla.

**#17 – Lágrimas (SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 71 DEL MANGA/EPISODIO 37 DE BROTHERHOOD)**

Cuando Winry se enteró que estaba siendo usada como rehén del ejército y los homúnculos, casi se puso a llorar pero decidió no hacerlo en cuanto recordó la promesa de Ed.

**#18 – Velocidad**

La rapidez con que Ed iba y se volvía de Resembool para una reparación de automail era escalofriante para Winry y no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente era una buena mecánica.

**#19 – Viento**

Cada vez que Winry se inclinaba encima suyo para reparar su brazo, Ed trataba de mirar para un costado en busca de alguna corriente de aire y no prestarle atención a los pechos que casi rozaban su cuerpo.

**#20 – Libertad**

Después de haber recuperado su brazo y pierna, Ed se la pasó molestando a Winry diciéndole que ya era libre de sus golpes; no obstante, eso no impidió que a continuación recibiera un golpe por ello.

**#21 – Vida**

Para Ed un nacimiento era uno de los fenómenos más maravilloso del universo, algo imposible de realizar por medio de alquimia y que le causaba una gran felicidad en cuanto lo presenciaba, pero nunca estuvo preparado para lo que sintió cuando Winry le pasó a sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido.

**#22 – Celos**

Ed odiaba que la mayor parte de la clientela de Winry fueran hombres.

**#23 – Manos**

Lo primero que tocó Ed de Winry, al recuperar sus miembros, fueron sus manos.

**#24 – Gusto**

Ella era una apasionada por el automail y él un friki de la alquimia, sus gustos no parecían coincidir en mucho excepto en lo obsesivo que era cada uno con sus aficiones.

**#25 - Devoción**

La devoción de Ed por recuperar su cuerpo y el de su hermano posiblemente fuese tan grande como la de Winry por construirle un automail que nunca le falle en su búsqueda.

**#26 – Siempre**

Parecía ser siempre la misma rutina: Ed destrozaba su automail y le pedía a Winry que lo reparara, ésta, al ver el daño causado a su "obra maestra", le pegaba con su llave y se ponía discutir con él; sin embargo, al final de todo se reconciliaban.

**#27 – Sangre (SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 47 DEL MANGA/EPISODIO 23 DE BROTHERHOOD)**

Cuando Ed vio como Winry estuvo apunto de apretar el gatillo no lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso entre ella y Scar; las manos de ella no estaban hechas para ensuciarse con sangre.

**#28 – Enfermedad**

Ed siempre escuchó a su madre decir que el amor era la mejor enfermedad del mundo; él siempre creyó haber entendido aquello, pero recién cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Winry pudo hacerlo de verdad.

**#29 – Melodía**

Ed tenía la costumbre de levantarse en medio de la noche y espiar si Winry estaba durmiendo o reparando su automail; normalmente siempre la encontraba haciendo lo último mientras la escuchaba tararear una melodía.

**#30 – Estrella**

Cada vez que Winry debía quedarse reparando el automail de Ed toda la noche, miraba por la ventana las estrellas y deseaba que la próxima vez que lo viera no fuera por un arreglo.

**#31 – Hogar**

No importaba si era en Risembool o Rush Valley, Ed creía que estar con Winry era como estar en su casa.

**#32 – Confusión**

Ed nunca tardaba en aclarar que Winry sólo era su mecánica cuando la gente la confundía por su novia.

**#33 – Miedo**

Winry odiaba esperar, no sólo porque la hacía sentirse inútil, sino porque siempre experimentaba un sentimiento de temor de que no volvería a ver a Ed y Al de nuevo.

**#34 - Rayo/Trueno**

Winry solía despertarse en las noches de tormenta a causa de los rayos y relámpagos; y mientras trataba de dormirse de nuevo no podía evitar mirar el rostro pacífico de Ed, inmune al ruido, y sonreír tiernamente.

**#35 – Lazos**

No importaba cuanto discutieran o ella le lanzara su llave, su lazo, que se había formado desde su niñez, era inquebrantable.

**#36 – Mercado**

La última vez que Ed fue a Risembool tuvo que acompañar a Winry al mercado para comprar algunos víveres, sin embargo, al llegar al momento de pagar las cosas, la cajera comenzó a halagarlo por ser un buen novio y que probablemente sería un buen esposo ya que era raro que los hombres fueran de compras con su pareja; Ed juró, mientras se sonrojaba y recordaba el episodio, que nunca más iría de nuevo de compras a aquel lugar.

**#37 – Tecnología**

Ed no entendía mucho que tenía de interesante el automail para Winry, y cuando se lo preguntaba ella solía empezar a describir con una gran pasión cuan maravilloso y tecnológico era aquel invento; no obstante, Ed nunca llegaba a procesar lo que su mecánica le decía ya que se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa, pensando que valía la pena aquella complicada y extensa explicación sólo por lo linda que se veía cuando lo hacía.

**#38 – Regalo**

En su primer aniversario Winry recibió un collar hecho en plata con una pequeña calavera como colgante y suspiró, no cabía duda que Ed lo había hecho, su mal gusto lo delataba.

**#39 – Sonrisa**

Cada vez que Ed regresaba a Risembool, Winry lo recibía con una sonrisa y le daba la bienvenida, para más tarde golpearlo con su llave por haber roto su automail; parecía ser una rutina que nunca moría.

**#40 – Inocencia**

Mustang suspiró; simplemente quiso darle una "charla" a Ed por si algún día intentaba dar un paso adelante en su relación con su mecánica, pero no estaba preparado para ver una reacción tan inocente en él cuando comenzó a explicarle como funcionaba un preservativo.

**#41 – Conclusión**

Era una simple cuestión de tiempo, pensaba Al cuando veía a su hermano y a su amiga discutir.

**#42 – Nubes**

Después de probar por primera vez la tarta de manzana de Winry, Ed sintió por un instante estar en las nubes.

**#43 – Cielo**

Debía estar en el cielo, sólo eso podía pensar Ed cuando veía el rostro de Winry y sus hijos cada mañana al levantarse.

**#44 – Paraíso**

Si la búsqueda de su brazo y pierna, y el cuerpo de su hermano había sido un infierno, entonces el rostro de Winry que vio al despertarse en hospital después de recuperarlos debió haber sido su paraíso.

**#45 - Infierno**

Después de haber obtenido su automail, Ed solía tener pesadillas todo el tiempo sobre la Verdad, su madre y su hermano, pero siempre que despertaba sobresaltado se encontraba a Winry sentada al lado suyo durmiendo; y por esos instante, él sentía como se apaciguaba su infierno.

**#46 – Sol**

Ed no soportaba cuando era verano y Winry iba a tomar sol cerca del lago, no sólo porque atrajera las miradas de varios hombres, sino porque debía reprimir sus estúpidas hormonas y aparentar que nada pasaba.

**#47 – Luna**

Tanto como para Al como para Pinako no era raro despertarse en medio de la noche y encontrarse a Winry y Ed sentados al lado de la ventana durmiendo, con ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y la luz de la luna iluminándolos.

**#48 – Ondas**

Winry a veces solía comentar que querría tener el pelo ondulado; Ed no entendía mucho el por qué, pero igual no decía nada ya que estaba seguro que, de todas maneras, gustaría de ella y se vería bien.

**#49 – Pelo**

Winry amaba peinar el sedoso pelo de Ed, y él adoraba sentir las manos de la mecánica tocar su cabello.

**#50 – Supernova**

Su relación era como una supernova, una estrella brillante en la tranquilidad del espacio hasta que explotaba de repente en una pelea.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic hecho para una tabla que me pedí en la comunidad una_frase de LiveJournal. En cuanto vi los prompt no pude resistirme y pedirla, la tabla me gritaba EdWin.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
